


They Hold Hands

by Boccaccio



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Impropriety, bare hands, bed sharing, gross hand holding super lewd, total sappiness ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boccaccio/pseuds/Boccaccio
Summary: what it says on the poorly titled tin. disgusting bare hand holding drabble.





	They Hold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love ok

Most of the time, I was used to the lack of ancillaries. It had been years, after all. But some nights, even with Seivarden beside me, it was more than I could bare. I never told her, of course. Being human, how could she possibly understand it? 

She pulled me closer in the darkness, her gloved hands massaging my shoulders gently, her breath hot on my neck. Her closeness was a comfort. Sure, it was not the same as sleeping tangled together with ancillaries. Nothing could be that. But it was close enough; I could feel hear heart beating close against me, feel her breath quicken; we were almost close enough to be one and the same. Almost close enough. But not quite. 

I buried my face in her neck, trying to pull her closer still, as if her bare skin against mine would fill the emptiness. 

“Breq?” she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“Seivarden,” I said, searching for the words. Perhaps Mercy of Kalr knew what I wanted, perhaps Seivarden herself was more observant than I thought, but she pinched the fingertips of my gloves and tugged gently, pulling them off, leaving my hand bare. She hesitated, her bare fingers centimeters from mine. I didn't have to reach for her emotions, I could feel it in her breath, in the way she looked at me, though it was too dark to properly read her expression. 

“Breq,” she breathed, her lips just brushing my ear. I knew she was aroused, not only from the hardness that pressed against my leg, but in her breath, in the way she clung to me as if clinging to life, as if letting go would plunge her into endless darkness. 

“I love you so fucking much,” she said. And I knew it was true. Our bare fingertips touched, and then her fingers intertwined with mine, so very slowly, skin on skin, closer than I had been to anyone in so many years. She wiped my eyes with her other, still gloved, hand. 

“I know,” I said, squeezing her naked hand, wishing I could pull her closer. She knew I didn't- couldn't- feel the way she did, but at the moment, it didn't seem to matter.


End file.
